"Skinny" Vinny Vicious
"Skinny" Vinny Vicious (born April 24, 1992) is an Italian-American professional wrestler for IPH Wrestling. Early Career Vicious first began wrestling at the age of seventeen. Vicious worked as a bouncer at a bar in his hometown of Paramas, New Jersey called Girls' Warehouse. In the absence of live bands, the bar staged professional wrestling performances for paying customers. Vicious, at first, only participated when the scheduled performers were unable to attend. In time, however, Vicious discovered that wrestling was his true passion. Fortunately, local promoter Nick Zune saw one of Vicious' performances and got him a try-out with the local Independent Wrestling Federation. Vicious' try-out earned him a full-time job with the small company. However, after only six months with the IWF, Vicious signed a contract with Dragon Gate USA in September of 2010. During his stint in Dragon Gate, future IPH commentator Mike Mele, who served as Dragon Gate's play-by-play analyst, claimed that he "never saw a human being fly like that," in reference to Vicious' patented Vicious Cycle signature move. Although Vicious did not win any championships during his two-year tenure in Dragon Gate USA, he received almost universal praise from wrestling writers in the United States. Shortly after his contract ended, Vicious signed a contract with IPH wrestling. Early IPH Career Vicious made his IPH debut on June 30, 2013 at A Challenger Approaches '''where he lost against '''Rick Tanner in an IPH Championship match that also included El Vietre. Many fans and IPH Superstars alike publicly questioned IPH management's decision to award Vicious a title opportunity in his debut match. However, Vicious impressed in his debut, despite losing the match. In the following weeks, Vicious earned a reputation as a fierce, but highly athletic competitors. By flaunting his cherished abs and entering the ring to raucous rap music, Vicious quickly earned a devout following of female members of the IPH Universe, including renowned IPH superfan Melissa Crawford'.' Shortly after his debut, there were reports that Vicious and Crawford were dating, but Vicious quickly denied these rumors. After his debut match, Vicious entered a feud with El Vietre, a respected veteran of the IPH locker room who took exception to Vicious' brash attitude and brazen claims that he was the greatest high-flyer in professional wrestling. At Challenge Accepted, Vicious defeated El Vietre by submission after El Vietre quit the match when Vicious removed his mask. El Vietre, now unmasked and known as El Hombre, would later return and break Vicious' arm after a hard fought IPH title match''' against Rick Tanner. Vicious would return at '''Evening the Score, '''where he defeated El Hombre by disqualification. However, El Hombre injured Vicious yet again after the match. At '''Super IPH, '''Vicious defeated El Hombre, Rick Tanner, Latimer Lozanski, and Pete Hughes in a Championship Scramble Match for the IPH Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after, El Hombre challenged Vicious to a match for the championship. The match ended in a no contest as '''The Foundation, which included Hughes, Lozanski, and Tanner, interfered and assaulted both men. Before he could make another appearance for IPH, General Manager Jeff Bridges announced that Vicious had been assaulted at his home in Paramas by three masked assailants. Vicious has been inactive since July 29, 2013. Championships and Awards *IPH Wrestling **IPH Champion (current) *IPH-y Awards **Rookie of the Year (2013) In Wrestling *Finishing Move **Vicious Cycle